herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tex (Red vs. Blue)
Freelancer Agent Texas, also known as Artificial Intelligence Program Beta, real name Allison, or Tex for short, is a main character in Red vs. Blue. She is voiced by Burnie Burns in her initial appearance, and Kathleen Zuelch thereafter. Of the eight main characters, Tex was the last to appear, not debuting until Episode 10. She is a mercenary, but is most often affiliated with Blue Team despite not being an official member. Overview Tex is portrayed as one of the most lethal and skillful characters in the series, due to the fact that she is a Freelancer and possessed the Omega A.I. which adds to her aggressiveness and abilities. With her training, she is the most competently lethal member of the Blood Gulch cast, with the possible exception of Sheila (who is literally a tank). First appearing as the "new recruit" of Project Freelancer during Season 9, Tex's level of skill surpassed that of the other Freelancers, with the possible exception of agent Carolina. Her back story and previous relationship with fellow Blue Team member Church are key elements in the plot. Her real name is "Allison", but she is commonly known as Tex; according to Church, this is because she is from Texas, and her Freelancer codename mirrors this. Like Church, she had also "died" in the first season and it was revealed that she's not a ghost, but in fact another A.I. Role in Plot Project Freelancer New Recruit During a training match against agents Wyoming, York, and Maine, Tex, Project Freelancer's new recruit, easily bests the three, due to their lack of teamwork. As the match progresses, Maine and Wyoming utilize live rounds against Tex, presumably given to them by the Director. Eventually Tex beats Wyoming and Maine, but the latter tosses a live grenade at her. Although Tex dodges it, the grenade detonates next to a dazed York, just after Tex fires enough lock-down paint to quickly harden York's armor and protect him from the explosion. Soon after, the Freelancers watching come down with medics to help York, where three black-uniformed men try and help Tex. Carolina, watching her, notices her armor spark and notes this as interesting. Mission for the Sarcophagus Tex is then secretly sent by the Director on the mission to capture the Sarcophagus, where she plants a transmitter on the Insurrection Building. Carolina, York, and Washington confront her and Carolina realizes that she was also the one who destroyed the oil rig. Suddenly, the team become surrounded by Insurrectionists, but Tex and Carolina quickly dispatch them. The transmitter activates and the Mother of Invention destroys the building with its MAC. Tex escapes using a jetpack and aids in getting the Sarcophagus onto a Pelican. Once it's secure, she jumps out of the Pelican and requests for F.I.L.S.S. to drop a pod. F.I.L.S.S. denies her request as a safety protocol but is overridden to by the Director. From the pod, Tex rides off on a motorbike and Rocket Launcher, only to be pursued by two Insurrectionist Warthogs. She destroys the Warthogs with her Rocket Launcher and sees a Hornet attacking Team A. After Tex destroys the Hornet, she pursues an Insurrectionist carrying the briefcase, with Team A following behind. Carolina tells York that Tex cannot get it first and races after her. Tex tells Carolina to fall back but she refuses. Tex then throws her motorcycle at the Hornet, destroying it, but the soldier flies away on his jetpack. Tex is later there when Carolina sees the briefcase in front of her. Tex takes it, contacts command, tells Carolina better luck next time, and jumps off the highway. After the mission, Tex was appointed as No. 1 on the Freelancer leaderboard. Rivalry with Carolina Tex wasn't present during the initial insertion of the Insurrectionist base at Longshore, but she did make her presence known when Carolina, Wyoming, York and Washington are being held back by constant machine gun turret fire from the Twin Insurrectionist Chain Gunners. Tex, cloaked, runs past the gunners and heads towards the Insurrectionist Leader and C.T., prompting Carolina to hastily chase after her. Carolina and Tex soon locate C.T. and the Leader, where C.T. reveals her knowledge of the Director's crimes, and that Tex is really just a "shadow", enraging the latter into attacking her. In the ensuing battle, Tex fatally wounded C.T. with a tomahawk, despite Carolina's protests. The Insurrectionist Leader, heartbroken, escaped with the dying C.T. inside an escape vehicle and assumed her identity. After the mission, Tex is seen in the training room of the Mother of Invention, where the Director and Counselor discuss her "increase in aggression levels". Tex tells them that she is tired of training and wishes for something more challenging. They are suddenly interrupted by Carolina, who demands to talk to the Director. She makes a remark about Tex being the Director's pet, which angers the latter. The Director orders the two to stand down and tells Carolina that she can have either Eta or Iota, the next A.I. fragments due for implantation. Carolina demands for them both, despite the fact that the surgery will delay the implantations of Washington and South Dakota. After the Director agrees to her decision, Tex compliments Carolina on her "gutsy move" and wishes her surgery to go well. She later witnesses South Dakota punch her locker door, causing the name tag to fall and break in half. Tex approaches South and demands that she pick up the name tag. The two briefly stare each other down until South picks up half of the name tag and shoves it against Tex's chest, leaving the locker room in anger. York then approaches her and asks what she is doing in the locker room, in which Tex replies that she is looking for Carolina. As Tex opens her locker, she finds a dogtag inside. York then asks Tex if she will go to the recovery room with him and Washington, in which Tex replies that they should go on while she catches up. As the two leave, Tex takes the dogtag and stashes it inside her armor. Discovering the Truth Later, Tex is put up for a match with Carolina. While she prepares her A.I., Omega, appears next to her. She rejects his assistance by telling him she can handle the match on her own, much to Omega's disappointment. As the match begins, both Carolina and Tex charge at each other. When the Director notices her involvement in the match, he yells out her name, causing the A.I. to mutter "Allison" throughout the room. Witnessing Carolina in pain, Tex offers her hand, but Carolina rejects it. Feeling concerned, Tex yells up at the observatory in order to get Carolina some assistance. When no one arrived, Tex approached Carolina herself, with Omega whispering in her ear to kill her. She resists Omega and punches Carolina, knocking her unconscious. Several days later, Tex checks up on Carolina at the medical observatory. There, she tells North, who is also present, that South has filed a petition to receive one of Carolina's A.I., a move that disgusts him. Tex warns North to keep an eye on South in the future and then confides to him that she refuses to use her A.I. Omega, because she believes him to be too dangerous. She also tells him that she has not informed the Director about it and that she does not intend to do so. North believes that Carolina's accident would bring a halt to the A.I. implantations, but Tex tells him that the Director has already scheduled Washington to be implanted next, leading North to believe that the Freelancers are nothing but the Director's guinea pigs. Tex then leaves, informing North to let her know when Carolina wakes up. After this, Tex goes to the Freelancer classroom to analyze the data stored in a dog-tag belonging to C.T. In a video recorded in her dog tag, C.T. tells Tex that within it is all the information that she could gather about the Director's illegal activities, and she decided to give them to Tex because of her trust towards her. Tex proceeds to analyze the data from the A.I., including Alpha, Delta, Sigma, and many other unassigned. Seeing that she cannot access the information regarding the A.I. Beta (which requires a password), Tex types the word "Allison" as the password and successfully gains access to its files. During her research, Tex discovers that she is the Beta A.I. and is based on the Director's lost love Allison. While not an A.I. fragment of the Alpha, Tex, according to the Director, is a byproduct of the Alpha's creation. Freelancer Break-In Following this revelation, Tex becomes enraged and goes rogue, where it is stated that during this time, she attacked Wyoming in an attempt to steal his A.I., Gamma, and equipment. However, this is said to be false by York in a later conversation with Carolina. She enlisted York's help in breaking into a secured sector of the Mother of Invention, though she manages to get in herself by punching the lock. She asks York to distract the others for her while she goes to see someone. Beginning her assault on Project Freelancer, Tex enters a hangar and dispatches multiple Project Freelancer agents using spike grenades. She is suddenly stopped by South Dakota, who proceeds to attack her with a Missile Pod. Despite her many attempts at avoiding the oncoming blasts, Tex becomes overwhelmed by the missiles. Fortunately, North rescues her by firing his sniper rifles at the individual missiles and allows her to continue her objective while he has a "chat" with South. As the two siblings battle, Tex flees but is suddenly cornered by a tank. She radios York for assistance, in which the latter deactivates the ship's artificial gravity, allowing Tex to successfully overcome the tank and proceed with her mission. As Tex gets closer to the ship's bridge, she encounters Carolina. The two fight in a prolonged battle, which causes the Mother of Invention to crash land on a nearby frozen planet . During this time, Tex takes the opportunity to access the ship's systems in order to find Alpha. Finding him, she tries to convince him to leave with her, but Alpha doesn't recognize her and is reluctant to leave the ship, stating that he is very tired and wants to rest. Disappointed that Alpha doesn't remember her, Tex has a short chat with him before logging out of the system. She suddenly notices Maine quickly approaching a wounded Carolina from outside the ship and sprints to Carolina's aid. Unfortunately, Tex is too late, as Maine forcibly steals Carolina's two A.I. and tosses her off a cliff. Shocked by Carolina's sudden "death", and heavily outnumbered and outgunned, Tex forcibly flees the situation, where Sigma proceeds to state that "The Meta" will find her very soon. Post-War Joining the Blue Team Tex first appears in Church's flashback about how she killed all of the Blues on Sidewinder (except for him). When she appears at Blue Base, she terrifies Tucker and Caboose, while using the latter as a target. During her assault on Red Base, she sticks a plasma grenade to Donut, manages to knock out Grif (while Simmons faints), and successfully returns the Blue team flag, but is cornered by Sarge and Lopez, the former uses the butt of his shotgun to knock her out, thus damaging her voice distorter. The Reds are very surprised to find out they were almost defeated by a girl. Church, Tucker and Caboose are then forced to break her out, at which point Church reveals that Tex is his former girlfriend. In exchange for breaking her out, she agrees to aid them for the duration of their time in Blood Gulch. As she repairs Sheila to attack the Reds, Church and the other Blues make a plan to keep her in Blood Gulch in order to remove her A.I. O'Malley, but she completes the repairs and begins her attack. It isn't long, however, before she is killed by the Red Team rookie, Donut, who threw a plasma grenade a quarterway across the canyon in revenge for her previously injuring him. Before Tex "dies", she tells Church the A.I. is gone and thanks him. In the mini-series that was focused on Tex, Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind, it is revealed that any bad A.I. were to be removed. However, Tex's A.I., O'Malley, resisted removal and Tex, with O'Malley still in her system, escaped the facility. Unlike Church, she does not reappear immediately after her death. Season Two begins three months after her death, and she does not appear until halfway through. When she does, she reveals that O'Malley has jumped into Caboose, and she is now driven by an urge to destroy him. To do this, she reasons that forcing him out of Caboose's Mind while everyone in the canyon has their radios off will eliminate him. She enlists Church's aid in driving O'Malley from Caboose's head and sends Tucker to turn off the radios of the Reds, but their plan fails after everyone forgets about a medic named Doc, who was previously abandoned by both teams and knew nothing of the events taking place. Doc then becomes the unwilling host of O'Malley. After forcing the AI out of Caboose's head, Tex disappears until the end of the season, when she possesses the body of a robot built by Sarge as the condition of a surrender. Throughout Season 3, she again devotes herself to eliminating O'Malley, while at the same time protecting Tucker from Wyoming, whom O'Malley has hired. Even when propelled into the future, she is driven to destroy the A.I., as she later leads an attack on his fortress. Pursuit for O'Malley In Season 4, when the Blue Team is blackmailed into aiding the Alien on his own quest, Tex joins his group in the hopes of gaining Tucker's sword as a reward. However, when the team finds an alien ship it is shot down by Wyoming. As a result, Tex pursues him in a fury. This is followed up in Out of Mind, where Tex hunts down Wyoming, hopefully to also find O'Malley in the process and destroy him. She follows him to O'Malley's fortress and, aided by York, breaks in, only to find O'Malley absent and Wyoming lying in wait. The Grunt foot soldiers are quickly dispatched, but York is killed by Wyoming. Tex then corners Wyoming, with help from York's A.I. Delta, to find out details of where O'Malley has gone and who he has jumped into. Tex then returns in Episode 86. Sneaking up behind the Blue Team and launching an attack on them as she isn't sure who exactly O'Malley infected. The Blues manage to convince her that they are aware of the situation, but Tex ends up becoming enraged once more when she realizes that the Blues have a new female recruit. Tex, after some time, then agrees to find Omega with the help of the Blues. To start off, they transfer Sheila into the Pelican because of malfunctions and in suspicion of her housing Omega, due to the latter's recently strange behavior. Sometime thereafter, Tex, Church, and Tucker stage an offensive on the Red Team's base after being ordered by Vic Jr. to do so. After taking a non-lethal shot from Tucker using Church's sniper rifle (and mistakenly beating up Church in the process), the three capture the empty base. Tex is then radioed by Caboose with information regarding O'Malley's current whereabouts. According to Caboose, the A.I. had jumped into "the Blue leader," whom Tex mistakes for Church, and holds him at gunpoint. He explains that he was never officially promoted to the position after Captain Butch Flowers' death. Suddenly, Wyoming, with the help of Gamma, ambushes the Blues and knocks out Tex, after the latter tried to take him out with stealth. Tucker manages to use his sword to prevent himself from being affected by Wyoming's time loops and ends up killing the bounty hunter. However, after Church and Tucker make their escape, they find numerous Wyoming clones. They proceed to eliminate each one but become overwhelmed. Just then, the Reds come to the rescue and kill the rest of the Wyomings. Escape and Capture Tex, Church, and Tucker then confront the last Wyoming clone, who explains Omega's plan. Tex then activates her radio in order for Omega to infect her, revealing that she is associated with the plan. In order to stop her, Church tells everyone to turn on their radios, but Tex knocks him down and flees. She then proceeds to pummel the soldiers who are infected by Omega, starting with the Reds. Afterwards, Omega enters Caboose, leading Tex and Church to do the same. While inside Caboose's mind, Tex makes a deal with Omega to not hurt the other Reds and Blues, but Church interrupts them and knocks them out of Caboose. Unfortunately, after a series of mishaps, Omega infects Tex, takes Wyoming's helmet, Junior, the Green Alien, and enters Sheila. As the Pelican takes off, Andy, who was recently placed inside the ship, explodes inside. Tex, unfortunately, still manages to escape the canyon with Omega, Gamma, Junior, and the Green Alien. She later planned to work with O'Malley to win the war by controlling Junior and the aliens, but she was presumed dead after Andy detonated and their ship crashed in Valhalla over a year later due to Wyoming's time distortion unit. She was taken to Blue Base there and along with Gamma and O'Malley was captured by The Meta. She was destroyed in Reconstruction: Chapter 19 in the EMP. Personality Tex is shown to be cold, determined, and merciless when doing a mission or when hired to do a task. It has even been stated by Church that even prior to getting O'Malley, she was always a "rotten bitch". Despite this, Tex has a very honorable and caring personality. Towards Carolina, Tex has stated that the she had guts and saw her as a good person, not her enemy, even though the two were rivals. She also showed compassion when York was injured and developed a caring personality toward the Blues, most notably Church. Deep down, Tex truly is a skilled, loyal, and honorable soldier. Relationships Tex is somewhat tolerant of the rest of the Blood Gulch cast and their various eccentricities. One of the most telling parts of Tex relationship with the rest of her team is in the 100th episode of the series when she and O'Malley talk in Caboose's head in order to talk about O'Malley's plan to use Junior to win the war. Tex asks him that she had his word that none of them would be hurt, possibly speaking about the others in Blue Team. And finally her last line of The Blood Gulch Chronicles is when Church tells her to not to go through with O'Malley's plan. She replies, in a oddly gentle voice, "Goodbye." Skills and Abilities Tex is one of the most skilled Freelancers in the series, though this is more noticeable during Season 9 than any other appearance. During her first appearance in Introductions, she was capable of fighting and defeating York, Wyoming and Maine, completely overwhelming them in every round of the training match, which is incredible as York and Wyoming were ranked second and third on the charts at the time. During the entire match, she only took one injury, which was a shot in the shoulder by Wyoming when he and Maine started using live ammunition during the match. During the match, Tex displays great hand-to-hand combat skills, accuracy, gunslinging capabilities and pugil stick usage, all of which were great enough to fight and defeat the aforementioned three during the match with seemingly very little effort. She also displays a certain degree of martial arts prowess during The Sarcophagus, where she took out a number of soldiers with the help of her cloaking armor enhancement. In addition, Tex seems to have accuracy with her guns, as she was able to hit and destroy both a Hornet and a Warthog with a blast from her Rocket launcher and take out multiple enemies with an SMG, all of which while riding on a moving motorcycle. She further displayed her accuracy as she launched her motorcycle at a Hornet off of a ramp in mid-air, destroying it, though this didn't kill the enemy she had intended to kill. During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, she displayed enough skill with grenades to stick Donut right in the head with a plasma grenade, a favor that Donut later returns. She also displayed enough skill with a Sniper Rifle to knock Lopez's head off of a turret, after which she cried "Headshot!" In conclusion, although Tex is a skilled and capable Freelancer in her own right, it is worth mentioning that because she is an A.I. enclosed inside of an artificial body; she is additionally not subject to the general weaknesses a normal, "human" fighter faces such as pain, fatigue, muscle failure and the like, which combined with her combat skills is enough to overwhelm most opponents. Trivia *Tex is the first Freelancer to appear in the series. *When Rooster Teeth started using Halo 3 to film Red vs. Blue, they had to shoot scenes with Tex using the leader traits setting in custom games as the color black had been removed. *Tex is revealed to be the Beta A.I. in Remember Me How I Was. *Tex is one of the first characters to receive her own theme, one of which, entitled Agent Tex, is composed by Jeff Williams and makes its first appearance in This One Goes to Eleven. The theme, played on electric guitar, has become an unofficial anthem for Rooster Teeth, making numerous appearances at the end of their videos after its introduction. Additionally, Tex's theme appears to be related to Carolina's, as the two are played counterpoint whenever the characters interact in the series. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Creation Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Anti Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Brutes Category:Special Agents Category:Related to Villain Category:Red vs Blue heroes